New Sisters
by SacredSpeaks
Summary: Ace, Thatch, and Marco visit the bar "The Burning Seas" and end leaving the bar with two new sisters, Rin and Nana. Having sisters is going to be quite interesting to the Whitebeard pirates.
1. Chapter 1

" _Burning Sea_...now why in the bloody hell would name a bar that?" Thatch muttered to himself

quietly, pondering the question.

"It's called the _Burning Sea,_ because a certain 2nd Division Commander decided to grab some oil, dump it into the sea and burn it! Scared the poor villagers half to death I tell ya!" a young teen, perhaps between the ages 15 and 18 spoke sternly, yet trying to hide her laughter. She was a really tall lass for her age; she seemed about 5'10, a little shorter than Ace. She had reddish-brown hair that barely went pass her neck. She also had chocolate brown eyes, ones that a man could stare at for days. She wore a dark red sweater and black cargo pants that went to her ankles, which had 2 pockets on either side. She also wore blue shoes.

She spoke again, still trying to hide her laughter, "It was actually kind of funny if you ask me!"

She grinned before handing Thatch a tankard of their highest quality sake. Marco smiled as he looked over at the 2nd division commander, Ace. He was trying to go to the back of the bar to steal some of the sake. The teen glanced over and just watched Ace, not really amused. She then sighed and walked over to Ace, and she must of said or done _something_ to scare the crap out of Ace for he scrambled from the back of the bar and hid under the table.

The girl stared at Ace before saying, "Oi, Crow! Go get me two more kegs of sake! We're running out over here! The Whitebeard pirates are pretty close with finishing some of their tankards!"

Crow glanced over at the teen and glared at her, he replied with a cold tone and a slight hiss to his voice, "And why should I listen to a 17 year old brat?" The girl narrowed her eyes at Crow, replying with a cold and stern tone as she tapped her foot on the ground, "One; I'm the co-owner, and two, because I said so. Besides I can fire ya know?"

Crow growled slightly and cursed under his breathe. He went to the back of the bar and grabbed some more kegs, before filling the pirates' empty tankards with sake. The teen smiled in triumph. Whitebeard himself looked at the lass and he somewhat tilted his head and grinned a bit.

"You must be Nana's younger sister, what is your name, child?"

The teen looked over at Whitebeard, she stared at him for a few moments before replying, "Yes, I am. I'm Rin, the younger, yet taller sister." She stopped and waited for a few moments before another familiar to the Whitebeard Pirates voice came from the back, walking out with tankards filled with sake.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" she spoke in a mock angry tone at her younger sister.

Thatch looked at the woman that he knew. She had changed a lot since last year. She was a 5'3, with waist-length blonde hair and peridot green eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. She also had DD-sized breasts. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and brown knee high boots. Her shirt was a dark purple and tight fitting and it showed off her cleavage. Perched on the bridge of her nose was a pair of rectangular burgundy glasses. On her left wrist was a blood red wristband while on her right were several different bracelets, including one that had a key charm. Circling her upper right arm was a black tribal tattoo of a dragon and sitting between its mouth and tail was the kanji for 'loyalty'. She looked to be in her early twenties, around twenty-one or twenty-two now.

Then what she said dawned on them. Both Marco and Thatch both spat out their drinks and both exclaimed, "Younger sister?!"

Marco and Thatch stared at her in shock. Since when did Nana have a younger sister?! She had never mentioned her before! Thatch looked at Nana, silently looking for an explanation. Nana looked at Thatch and Marco, then at Ace as she said with a teasing tone to her voice, "I thought you told them since they were too drunk to understand me?"

Ace shrugged, and replied, "Both of them wouldn't listen to me either, so I gave up on trying to tell them. But yes, Nana does have a younger sister by blood. Everybody knew that except for you two."

Marco and Thatch looked at each other, then at the 17 year old girl. Rin looked at the boys and smiled and shrugged, "The reason you guys had never seen me before—except for Ace because he's one of our best friends—is because I was either at sea or just at home on my days off."

Whitebeard grinned and looked at the two sisters and said, "Would you two like to become my daughters?"

Nana squealed in excitement. Rin gave Nana an odd look before face-palming. Ace jumped when he heard Whitebeard say that and grinned widely. He knew that Nana would join, but Rin was the real question. She loved this island to bits, but she also loved the sea. Ace ran to her and began begging her to join. Rin stared at him for a few moments. She stayed silent for a few more moment—just to make him sweat—then she gave Ace a smile and looked at Whitebeard.

"Well as you can see, Nana would love to join. I... Well I guess I'll join as well," she said. Ace grabbed Rin and pulled her into a tight hug and saying thank you over and over again. Marco looked at Rin, her face somewhat red from not being able to breathe.

"Let her go before you suffocate our poor sister!" Ace immediately let go of their new sister and apologized.

Marco looked at Thatch, "You taught him way too well."

Thatch just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of New Sisters! Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece. That and I'm not a Japanese dude.**

Nana and Rin were being dragged to the docks by Ace, he wanted to leave now and let their new sisters meet the rest of crew and show everything on the ship. The 1st division commander chuckled. He knew that the two were gonna have a hell of a time of trying to escape Ace's grasp of showing them every single thing.

The 4th division must of thought the same thing, "Hm, do you think we should help those two if they try to escape Ace before he shows _every single_ thing?" Tapping his chin and studying the two siblings who were using their heels to dig into the ground so that Ace would stop dragging them everywhere.

Or at the very least, were _**trying**_ to stop.

Marco looked at the group, staring at them for a few moments, "Well... We'll help if they want to escape from Ace, I also have a feeling that Rin would get bored and would probably want to escape first."

He looked at the younger sister, Rin, who was looking at them, mentally pleading to them for help already.

Thatch laughed when he looked at Rin, Marco chuckled as well, Thatch spoke between his giggles, "Should we help her now? Or let her be tortured for a little bit longer?"

Rin's eyes widen when she heard the word tortured. Then they narrowed and she glared darkly at Thatch.

"Nah, let her be tortured just a little bit longer," Marco replied chuckling. Rin gaped at Marco before glaring at him as well.

Namur walked over the three and looked at Ace as he said, "Oi, Ace! Marco and Thatch want to speak with Rin-san."

Marco and Thatch tilted there head in confusion, when did they say that? Marco was confused until he realized what Namur was doing. Marco grinned slightly; Namur must of overheard the two Division Commanders' conversation. Rin tilted her head in confusion. She had been watching them the whole time and they didn't say that. Then it dawned on her as well.

Ace pouted at the 8th Division Commander, still holding each of one the sisters' wrists as he whined "But, but, but... I want to show them around the ship and let them meet the crew!"

Namur shrugged then looked at Rin, the youngest was straining not to grin. Ace sighed and let go of the younger sister's wrist. She thanked Ace politely and followed Namur over to Marco and Thatch. Ace called out to Rin, "You better find me when you're done with talking too them!"

Rin didn't look back or reply as she knew she would burst out laughing and give it away.

When the two came over Thatch whined slightly but somewhat laughing as well, "Aw man! Why didn't you let her stay with Ace?! It was gonna be fun watching her trying to escape Ace when he was showing the two around the ship and letting them meet the crew!"

Rin face-palmed at his stupidity as she said, "Wow, Thatch-taicho. He was getting back at you on my behalf."

She looked Namur and smiled at him, "Thanks for helping me escape. I feel like I was gonna be there for hours!"

Namur smiled back, happy to help the younger one. Rin looked at Ace and Nana, Ace was still there watching them, tapping his foot on the ground waiting impatiently for Rin's return. Nana was grinning widely at his impatience and Rin could see that her older sister was mentally coming up with many, many pranks to pull on him.

Marco chuckled slightly, not surprised that the fact the 2nd Division Commander would wait for her, so he drawled, "Looks like he's waiting for you. Maybe you should run?"

Rin looked at Ace for a bit longer, then she made a run for it.

Ace gaped and yelled out to Rin before giving chase to her, "Rin get back here! I haven't showed you everything! You're going to see everything whether you like it or not!"

Marco, Namur, Thatch, Nana and few others started to laugh at the chase and started to cheer on for either Rin or Ace. Whitebeard looked at the chase, grinning, watching in amusement. Whitebeard thought this might happen often if Ace wanted to show Rin something, or do something. Rin ran over to Whitebeard and hid behind him. Ace looked at Rin, then looked up at Whitebeard. Whitebeard smiled and only moved the side. Rin cursed under her breath and ran off again with Ace not too far behind her, slowly catching up. Ace finally managed to catch up with Rin and grabbed her sweater, forcing her into a stop.

Ace laughed in triumph, "I win! I finally got the Rin that I was never able to catch while I was younger!"

He then dragged Rin and Nana around _Moby Dick_ once again. Rin had her arms crossed, not very pleased of being dragged around again. Nana, however, was quite happy that Ace was showing her around the ship and getting to meet everybody on the crew. Rin knew that her sister preferred to see everything and meet everyone before fully integrating herself into a new area. It gave her an idea of who and where to avoid.

Thatch smiled, "Ah, looks like Rin won't be able to escape after all."

Marco and Namur nodded in agreement as well. The group of Division Commanders watched Ace as he showed the sisters everything, and they mean _**everything**_. Such as places they shouldn't be allowed to go to. That was the only time Marco and/or Thatch pulled the siblings away from Ace and he would pout every time that would happen.

Every time that would happen, Rin would roll her eyes and then give the puppy eyes to Marco and Thatch to take her away. Both would have to look away as so not to be affected. They had once looked to Nana for help, but she had given them a small smirk and they knew that they would be getting no help from her. Just before Ace dragged the two of them off again, she said, "If you want my help against Rin's puppy eyes, you should've helped her get away from Ace. Unfortunately for you, since you didn't, I'm going to have fun watching you and everyone else crumble to them."

With that, she grinned widely at their dumbfounded expressions and cheerfully followed after the 2nd Division Commander.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace frowned, walking around the decks, looking at places where a 17 year old would be most likely hiding. He'd been grumbling to himself most of the time, not pleased with the girl's disappearance, especially of it was completely random. The 21 year old watched the 2nd division commander, the 1st division commander and the 4th division commander also watched Ace. They knew Ace was going to loose it soon and probably destroy the whole ship before finding her.

Marco looked at Ace for a few moments before glancing at Nana, he spoke with some concern, also worrying about Rin now, "Do you know where Rin is, if she doesn't come out soon Ace is going to lose it." He turned his gaze back to Ace, still pacing around. Nana stayed quiet for a few moments before sighing, she then walked over to Ace calmly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ace turned slightly, looking at Nana, he asked with a nervous and worried tone in his voice, "Do you know where Rin is? I haven't seen her all day and it's making me anxious." He fully turned to Nana, hoping to get a...at least reassuring answer from her.

Nana smiled, she replied calmly and somewhat comfortingly, "I don't know where she is, but I'm like 98% sure that shes okay, who knows, she might be hanging out with Namur or Whitebeard most likely. Why not ask them?"

Ace stared at the short 21 year old before sighing slightly and nodding, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her around with him, wanting some help of finding her. He glanced at Marco and Thatch, somewhat nodding to them as if mentally asking them for help. Both Division Commanders nodded in response and both split up, hoping to find Rin before Ace goes wild. The group kept looking and asking around, no answer and no clues to finding her. Ace sighed and slumped down against a wall and looked up. He looked over at Nana, "How the hell can you be so calm when you're younger sister is like, missing?! Does not make any sense!" he asked confused. Nana shrugged slightly, not really sure how to answer. Ace sighed and mumbled quietly, "Well that's helpful! Hope we find her soon." Marco and Thatch walked over to the two and shook the their head's, saying no luck. Ace cursed quietly before standing up, he then heard his name being called out. He looked both ways, not knowing where the voice came from. "What the hell, who called my name?!" He looked every which way again before looking to the east and seeing Rin and Namur. He sighed in relief as Rin walked over to the group, then anger and annoyance became his tone, "Where the heck did you go Rin? You scared me when you freaking disappeared!" He said, flailing his arms in the air.

"Sorry Ace, but I thought I left a note at your bedroom door didn't I? I could of sworn I did?" She asked confused. Ace blinked a few times before reaching into his pockets and pulled out a note.

Ace somewhat gaped at his stupidity, the note was from Rin, but he couldn't tell who left it because it was hard to read her hand writing. Ace smiled nervously, "Woops... I couldn't tell who it was from, I couldn't make out your name." Rin face-palmed but started laughing a little bit, Marco and Thatch grin, somewhat chuckling as well now. Nana just smiled.


End file.
